Harry Potter and The Light’s Martyr
by OblivionsPuppet
Summary: He was supposed to be their solider and their martyr. Yet he acted to late, the war was lost and Voldemort stood triumphant. Harry makes one last gamble, he will defy the laws of time and space for one last chance to correct the mistakes he made.
1. Default Chapter

**_A/N Hello and if your reading this I thank you, but first I want to say that I was the author of Dark Era but some tosser decided to report me and got my accounted banned. I've sense decided to place Dark Era on the back burner on my list of current projects. I'm now focusing my attention on my Jaded Series and this particular story. I'm aware this chapter is short but it's only a prologue. The first chapter should be out in a day or so and until then I hope you'll all R/R._**

**Harry Potter and The Light's Martyr**

**Prologue**

He could hear the distant sounds of battle echo throughout the ancient hallways; he knew that it was fruitless effort. It was the last stand of the forces opposing Voldemort; they had rallied to the last free fortress in the entire wizarding world. Hogwart's the long time symbol of defiance against the Dark Lord was now set to fall to his victorious armies, yes it might seem impossible to the few fools who still thought that victory could be snatched away from the jaws of defeat.

_Oh how I pity them… or maybe it's how I despise them?_

Yes he was quite certain he despised them, he despised the Ministry for acting to late to attempt to reach out for support from the other Ministries around the world. He despised those Ministries for refusing to send aid in some futile attempt to delude themselves into believing that if they didn't fight Voldemort that he wouldn't slaughter them later.

_Fools they are now paying the price for their cowardice.._

It was a small comfort to know that Voldemort's armies were currently rampaging across each of those Ministries respective countries slaughtering and doing what deatheaters generally do. Although the solider in Harry again valiantly wondered if there maybe there was a way to rally the disorganized and disheartened pockets of soldiers strewn out around the world.

_As if they would corporate even if I did bother to try and rally them._

Harry figured that was one of the most important reasons they'd lost, everyone refused to corporate and they were all slaughtered because of it. The Ministry under Fudges incompetent leadership had offered only a token resistance, and Dumbledore was too blinded by his uppity morals to just eliminate the idiot.

Then again Harry had to admit that he himself was guilty of that proverbial crime to a lesser degree, after Sirius's death he was so distraught and so eager to blame someone that his anger found itself a target in Dumbledore. Not that the kindly old headmaster made it hard to be angry with him, his constant refusal to take the more drastic steps needed to counter Voldemort would eventually cost them everything.

_Who know that that end wouldn't begin with Sirius dying but with Ginny?_

Yes Harry could remember the circumstances surrounding the youngest Wesley's death quite well. It had been the middle of sixth year when he had found her. She had been assaulted in the Quidditch locker room by Malfoy and his merry ban of junior deatheaters.

Maybe it was part of some scheme of the junior Malfoy to make Harry pay for getting the elder Malfoy sent to Azkaban or maybe the order had come directly from snake face himself. Either way it didn't really matter, they raped her several times and then finished by sodomizing her with her very own wand.

When Harry had found her he was positive he set a new land speed record for running through Hogwarts, he had brought her to the Hospital Wing immediately. Everyone had waited with baited breath to find out how she would turn out, Harry could remember watching Hermione's face shatter when they told the Weasely's that Ginny had been raped into vegetative state.

Maybe it was for the best anyway, he wasn't sure that the petite fiery red hair could have been able to deal with such a thing anyway.

_To think that she would eventually have enough consciousness to hurl herself out of Gryffindor Tower.. when had his sense of humor become so warped?_

Harry remembered the scene in the Great Hall well, the arrogant self-satisfied smirk which dominated Malfoy's face had been enough to convince Harry who was the ringleader behind Ginny's gang rape. Harry felt a dark sort of pleasure creep up his spine as he remembered the assault that had occurred afterwards.

He could never consciously remember what spell's he used on the little ferret, he just remembered that afterwards Malfoy would spent the next several days at St. Mungos. Harry remembered how the Auror's had came with Fudge at the head, the trial which had proceed his arrest was more of a public exhibition then a trial.

Fudge had used the assault as a way to draw attention away from Voldemort, and allowed Harry to serve a seventh month stint in Azkaban for the attempted murder of Draco Malfoy. Harry wondered if the Dementor's had still been at Azkaban and not with Voldemort would have he been too insane to take arms upon his release?

_Oh well it really doesn't matter, in fact I'm still wondering if I'm not insane already_

He could recall the circumstances of all of his comrades deaths, the particulars were irrelevant and would just bring up to memories that he preferred stay buried. The only thing he needed to worry about right now was that he might have a chance to fix it and maybe find some redemption for himself.

_It's rather frightening to think the entire fate of the world rests on a jerry rigged time-turner._

"As if I have another option." Yet he knew it was his only chance, it was his final action left and he had no more to try. He swept his gaze over the darkened room of the headmaster's office; he could hear the doors of the Great Hall exploding and knew it was only a matter of seconds before Voldemort found him.

"I'll see you in the past snake face." With that Harry grasped the modified time-turner and muttered the word which he hoped would take him to a point where he could do what was needed to ensure Voldemort's downfall.

As the world seemed to dissolve around himself Harry's last sight was the furious demonic red eyes of his arch-nemesis


	2. Chapter 1 Ultimatums and Accusations

**_A/N Indeed it has been a while since I graced you all with my writing, I've not abandoned my stories and in fact are in the midst of finishing up the latest chapter to Jaded right now. I hope to have it posted soon and then I hope to achieve a much more ordered updating schedule. While I haven't quite achieved enough notoriety to start my own Yahoo group, I encourage anyone to e-mail me with questions or comments. As always reviews are welcomed and I hope you all know that this is an un-beta version of my story. She seems to have disappeared but I felt I owed my readers an update after so long, I apologize for my dismissal editing skills and hope you can forgive me._**

**Chapter 1 Ultimatums and Accusations**

A low moan echoed throughout the littlest room of Number 4 Privet Drive, it also ironically came from the mouth of the most despised member of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry couldn't help but continue to moan in agony, his limbs were stiff and it hurt to actually move them.

It took Harry several minutes of delicately flexing and coaxing each of his appendages into a more manageable state before he could really begin to think. He slowly began to remember everything, it was only them did he realize that he felt different and that he didn't feel like his usual self.

_Oh bloody hell…. it actually worked.._

Harry could hardly wrap his mind around the fact that a plan he had concocted after downing a couple of bottles of firewhisky had actually worked. He guessed that some part of him always figured he would just die in the attempt, what worried him was that he really didn't think that would have been so horrible a fate.

He could still easily remember his trip into the Department of Mysteries to get the time-turner in question, the Unspeakables hadn't been willing to hand over the rare and valuable magical item in question. Harry had been left with only one option at that point.

He had taken the Department of Mysteries apart piece by piece.

During his search and subsequent ransacking for the time-turner Harry had engaged in duels with a number of Unspeakables, suffice to say that when he walked out of the Ministry that day he left almost a dozen dead in the Department of Mysteries. He really didn't feel to much regret, the Unspeakables had orchestrated several failed clandestine campaigns to drive Voldemort's forces from Great Britain and thus interfere in Harry's plans.

Even though he could recall the battle fondly Harry's mind eventually brought him back to his current predicament, he was now trapped inside the body of his sixteen yourself and was going to somehow going to try to keep Voldemort from repeating history and claiming his control of the world.

With this grim predicament Harry threw the old patched blanket off himself and got out of bed, he immediately dug around inside his trunk to get his wand. Satisfied that he would now have some temporary protection Harry took a second to examine himself in a hallway mirror.

He a bit of disgust rise within him as he observed his grim physical condition, he was still unusually short for his age and his skin tone was a pale sickly white. The precious little muscle mass he had been able to accumulate at Hogwarts was now completely gone due to the laughable amount of food the Dursley's gave him.

So with little or no muscle tone, skin so pale he should be able to see his own internal organs, a generally gaunt and haunted look to my face, I'm in pretty bad condition he thought, Harry knew that he would have little time to get himself back to the once lean and hard body he taken so much pride in.

With a small smile Harry drew his wand, he knew that he would have to reacquire his previous muscle tone through a rigorous physical and nutritional regiment but there were something's he could do. He twirled his wand over his head while muttering a few inaudible words.

He watched with fascination as his skin pigmentation changed from a sickly pale to a rather nice golden tan, the spell itself was part of a larger set of spells used by Auror's and others for stealth reasons. Yet Harry felt it suited his current condition quite well, and with a few more muttered words the dark gaunt look from his face vanished.

He knew that it wasn't exactly the way he used to look but he did look a little better, the slight muscle tone he did have was now well outlined by the new pigmentation of his skin and his face appeared healthier looking.

With a small nod of approval Harry strolled off to find himself a decent meal, Harry knew that a trip into Diagon Alley and London were his top priorities at the moment. He still needed to properly arm himself and gather supplies for the planned attack on Little Whinging.

He knew that in exactly two months Voldemort would be revealing to the world the size of his armies in a series of strikes that included every continent but Antarctica. Harry could recall that those attacks would spark the beginning of the war, yet this time he was going to be waiting for Voldemort.

With this grim but oddly comforting thought Harry strolled downstairs into the kitchen, he noted with disgust that his relatives were alive and well. He ignored the venomous glaring that was directed at him by his relatives and quietly began to fill his plate with food.

As Harry piled his plate with generous helpings of bacon, eggs, toast, and waffles he noticed out of the corner of his eye that his uncle seemed to be turning a rather interesting purplish shade. Harry could remember that such a color change was usually followed by a lot of yelling and sputtering with words like _"freak" _and "_unnaturalness" _repeated over and over like a mantra of sorts.

"What do you think you're doing freak that food is not for you it's for Dudley!" Harry leveled a steely gaze on his uncle while he poured himself a glass of milk.

"I don't explain myself to you _uncle_, I've got neither the time nor inclination." While Harry doubted that his uncle actually comprehended such big words like _explain_ or even more daunting _inclination _he knew that his tone was enough to fuel his uncle's rage.

"I'm done, I don't care if those freaks come here or not I will teach you respect boy!" Harry's mind raced as he quickly evaluated the situation, he had little intention of leaving Privet Drive but also had no intention of allowing his uncle to vent his anger on him.

"Yeah sure I'm so scared of you." Harry watched with resigned annoyance as his uncle predictably let out a yell of fury and scrambled to charge Harry. It took a half-second of examining his surroundings before Harry reacted, with an annoyed expression on his face he reached over grabbing an iron skillet from the stove.

His uncle was only inches from barreling into him when Harry stepped forward smashing the iron skillet directly into the side of his uncles face. A loud crack echoed throughout the house as Harry watched his broken jawed uncle ram full force into the wall knocking himself out.

"_VERNON NO!"_ Harry looked over to see tears beginning to well in his aunt's muddy brown eyes and his cousin was beginning to rise to seemingly avenge his fallen father. Harry drew his wand with a resigned sigh; his relatives recoiled upon seeing the wand resting lazily in Harry's fingertips.

"_Stupefy, Stupefy."_ Two beams of red light flew from the tip of Harry's wand slamming directly into the chests of his distraught aunt and vengeful cousin. Harry observed the two figures on the ground with disgust; he didn't have time for these distractions.

"_Accio wallet."_ Harry's arm shot up grabbing the wallet which had flew from the back of Vernon Dursley's pants; he quickly emptied the wallet of about three-hundred pounds plus a set of credit cards.

With a flick of his wand he banished the wallet to his aunt's hand; he sat down and began to enjoy his breakfast while pondering what his next moves should be. He knew that his plans to stay at Privet Drive would be necessary until he could acquire a few things; he also needed to make a trip to Upper Little Whinging.

There was a shop that was run by a an Ex-SAS nut, the man himself was a basket case in Harry's opinion but he did have enough weapons in his backroom to take on a small communist nation. Harry needed to get his hands on that hardware to prepare for Voldemort's eventual assault on Privet Drive.

With this in mind he quickly finished his rather hefty breakfast, satisfied for now he turned his attentions to his still stunned relatives. He thought for a few seconds before drawing his wand, he casually flicked it and soon all of his relative's bodies were hovering in front of him.

"**_Obliviate_**." Harry quickly wiped away the memories of the confrontation from his relatives mind and replaced them with a rather weird story of them all seemingly falling asleep at the same time, he knew it would keeping them guessing for days while also freaking out his uncle and aunt who would be disgusted they had done something so unnatural.

Harry knew that it would ensure his relatives corporation but he would still have to deal with the Ministry eventually, no doubt an owl was already in route to inform that he was being expelled from Hogwarts and that Ministry personal would be dispatched to break his wand.

He knew that if he had to he could resist the Ministry personal but he didn't want a confrontation with the Ministry right now. Harry still had plans to lay out, he pondered in his predicament for a few minutes and as expected a tawny brown owl flew through the window dropping a letter onto the table and then leaving.

Harry with a resigned sigh picked up the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence of recent magical activity has been occurring at your household and we regret to inform you that it has been determined you shall be expelled from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardy._

_Ministry officials will be along to facilitate the destruction of your wand and to ensure its proper disposal. _

_Enjoy your holidays! Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

"Well this is just great." Harry sighed as he realized he would have deal with the Ministry personal and then deal with the Order agent who would have witnessed them arriving. Harry stood up and walked toward the door to go about handling the situation.

Harry stepped out onto the grass as he carefully surveyed his surroundings; it was odd to see a completely clean and pristine neighborhood. He could remember the battle damage quite well, the charred remains of muggle torture victims who had been thrown on pyre like driftwood by Ministry officials.

No houses or any type of large structure had survived the assault by Voldemort's armies; he was if anything methodical about the way his army had systematically slaughtered anything within a two mile radius. It had been an orgy of rape, destruction, murder, and the deatheaters had plenty of each that night.

_This time I'm going to stop it.._

Harry knew that even with a forehand knowledge of Voldemort's plan of attack it would not be easy to repel his army, sheer numbers had a way of destroying any tactical advantages one may hold over the other. With these thoughts in mind, Harry let his eyes roam over the grass of Number 4 Privet Drive.

When he spotted the grass which mysteriously seemed to be pressed down in the shape of two foot prints but had in fact no person seemingly standing it, then he knew he had found his Order agent. Harry quietly strolled over to the person in question, he waited for near a minute for them to reveal themselves but his patience soon began to run out.

"We both know your there, so take it off and follow me." Harry watched expectantly, and with a soft sigh he watched form of one Nymphadora Tonks appear in front of him. She was dressed in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a simple white cotton top that clung to her in a way which got Harry's blood heading south.

"Wotcher Harry, you shouldn't blow my cover like that." Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance, she had a body that would have sent most men into clinical heart failure but she still was a bit of a ditz.

"Tonks then I suggest you not make it so obvious, I need you to go assemble the Order and let Dumbledore know I will be along in a few hours." Tonks blinked once and then twice out of sheer confusion.

"Harry you're staying here for the summer and the Order is in the midst of several important operations." Harry snorted much to the annoyance of Tonks, he sighed to himself.

"First don't repeat that rhetoric Dumbledore spews about needing to keep me safe I've heard it enough, second I hardly believe that staking out spots where deatheaters may come to shop and the taking a set of elaborate notes on the deatheater in question will allow us to win this war." Tonks blinked again, she then looked over at Harry suspiciously.

"No Nymph I'm not a deatheater in disguise and yes I actually do intend to defy these idiotic Order mandates." Tonks flushed red with embarrassment at the nick name before settling for a cool gaze at Harry.

"My names Tonks first off, second I want to know how you knew what we were doing." Harry felt the beginnings of a serious headache as he rubbed his temples, was selective hearing a mandatory requirement for entry into the Order?

"Nymph are you deaf, I need to speak with Dumbledore and then an assembled Order I've got important information for them and no I will not repeat it share it or give you a hint so you can pass it along, plus any threats you may try I will perceive as hollow and ignore for with." Tonks face was beginning to get a red tinge to it as Harry was taking a second to admire her.

"Harry I don't know where you get off trying to give me orders but I think it best for you to go back inside." Harry quirked an eyebrow and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Now is not the time for you to mark your territory Tonks, I've got no time to sit and play word games with you." Even for a metamorph, Tonks seem to be flushing a shade of red that would have given the Weasely's a run for their money.

"Now listen here little man, I've had just about enough of you and I've tried to be nice but either you're going to get inside that house or I'm going to kick your arse in it." Her jaw was set and her violet eyes flashed dangerously, Harry though was a different story.

His features were stoic; the only reaction was the flashing of his emerald orbs. He made move toward the door or to even move from the exact spot where he was standing.

"Then were in agreement Tonks, I've no intention of sitting here and bantering words with a woman so incompetent that she was assigned to provide a close watch on a supposedly emotionally distraught teen." Harry saw that his words seem to cut into Tonks as her beautiful face contorted in pain.

"Just because I've been assigned to protect you, doesn't give you the right to be a complete jerk Harry." His calm stoic features didn't even flinch at the hurt tone.

"Tonks I've no interest in assaulting you verbally or otherwise but either you're going to learn that this is war and suffice to say the weak will just be used for cannon fodder." If his words affected her, she didn't show it as a mask of resigned weariness appeared on her face.

"You want to speak with Dumbledore so badly then fine, I'll take you to Grimauld Place." Harry nodded in agreement and without further conversation he grabbed a small bronze key that Tonks had produced seemingly out of thin air. The feeling of having his navel jerked was an all too familiar one to Harry and with a flash they were off.

* * *

Grimauld Place looked oddly the same as Harry remembered it; in the future timeline Dumbledore had abandoned it for a more secure location within Hogwarts itself. Harry knew that it would be important the Order relocate sooner then later or they would risk being found out by Voldemorts agents.

Harry inwardly winced as Tonks led him inside seemingly oblivious to the possibility that he could be a fake, he had forgotten just how lax security was being taken at this early in the war. Tonks coolly ignored Harry as they strolled toward the dining room.

They walked in upon the various residents of Grimauld Place having dinner; it seemed that Harry's unexpected arrival had caused a temporary silence among his friends and acquaintances. Harry on the other hand was experiencing his own trip down memory lane; they were all here and for the time being they were all safe.

"Tonks, what are you doing here?" Enquired Remus Lupin who seemed to be mystified at the sudden appearance of Harry and his assigned Order guard. Tonks quietly motioned for Remus to join her and they disappeared into the next room.

"Harry dear it's so good to see you." Harry cast his gaze on the Weasely matron, he forced himself to smile slightly and nod toward her.

"How are you doing Miss. Weasely?" She stood up seemingly to envelop Harry in a hug but he made a point of moving away so she couldn't reach him.

"I'm fine dear, but what are you doing here?" She didn't seem to notice his reluctance to be touched by her but she did appear curious as to why he was here, Harry imagined that Dumbledore had firmly told here that Harry would have to stay with his family for the entire summer.

"I've got some information for Dumbledore and then I must be departing." This seemed to surprise her, she looked ready to make further enquiries but by then Remus had come in. His face appeared to be far more grim looking. He distinctly motioned for Harry to follow him as they walked into the living room.

"Harry I.." He never did have a chance to finish that statement, Harry had his wand drawn and leveled at the werewolf's chest. Remus seemed surprised but still clearly met Harry's gaze, Tonks on the other hand looked ready to dive for her own wand.

"What did you say to me that day when you took the Marauders Map from Snape and covered for me?" Remus blinked again before responding slowly.

"I told you that I hoped you wouldn't put your life in anymore danger for a bag of magic tricks and that I wouldn't cover for you if you did." Harry nodded satisfied as he slipped his wand back up his sleeve.

"Sorry Remus, I just had to make sure you were who you claimed to be." Remus nodded in agreement but his face still had a grim look to it.

"Tonks informs me that you refused to do as she asked and insisted upon seeing Dumbledore." Harry nodded in agreement as he began looking around for his godfathers stash.

"Harry I know your feeling guilty of Sirius's death but you still can't just go off and leave your relatives." Harry blinked in confusion then shook his head at the notion, he began running his finger along a series of dusty old novels trying to remember which one held the stash.

"Remus I did kill Sirius with my own stupidity but that's hardly the point, I've got information that Dumbledore needs to hear about and quite frankly my time here is short enough." Remus shook his some more and looked ready to try and console Harry some more.

"I've found it, I know it was around here somewhere." Remus watched quizzically as Harry pulled out a large rusty tomb, the letters had long since faded but when he yanked open the top its true purpose was revealed. Inside was a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky and a small shot glass.

"Harry what are you doing?" Harry ignored him as he reached down and yanked the bottle and glass, with an ease of long practice he popped the cork and poured himself a shot. Remus seemed to be watching in complete bewilderment as Harry downed a shot and the gave out a reluctant sigh.

"Oh man I needed that." This finally seemed to spark Remus into action as he made a move to retrieve the bottle from Harry's grasp; he was stopped by a chilly emerald stare.

"Remus don't even contemplate the idea and don't even consider going on a rant about the dangers of alcohol." With that threat still lingering in the air, Harry pour himself another shot and slipped the bottle into his pocket. He began to drink this one much slower as he finally seem to regard Remus.

"Remus I've got genuine information for Dumbledore, you need to assemble the Order and then I will share it." Remus seemed to have regained his composure and regarded Harry with a mix of disapproval and curiosity.

"Alright Harry, I'll send out the word for the Order members to assemble in a couple of days." Harry shook his head empathically, that was to slow.

"No Remus I mean you send the emergency signal, I want them all here tonight." Remus made a move to argue more before he seemed to stop himself, with a resigned sigh he nodded and strolled out of the room.

Tonks stepped inside the room a few seconds later and regarded Harry coolly, he imagined she still might be upset with his rather harsh comments earlier. He didn't really care one way or the other, he just didn't have it in him to play the kindly hero figure and say sweet things to everyone all the time.

"You know technically it's illegal for you to be drinking, your still a minor." Tonks was looking at the firewhisky that Harry was occasionally sipping.

"Oh please Nymph as if you never got blasted at my age, and you're assuming that I truly give a damn about the Ministry of Magic." Tonks flushed a little red with embarrassment before scowling at Harry; he thought she looked decidedly cute like that.

"I hope this information you have is critical because as soon as your done, I'm taking you back to Privet Drive." Harry regarded her coolly as he sipped his whisky.

"Tonks you can believe whatever you like, I've already told you that I'm not returning the Dursleys but I will be returning to Surry." Tonks seemed ready to continue to argue the point but suddenly the fire bust into life. Like a shot from a gun, Harry was on his feet with his wand in hand.

Out of the fire stepped Albus Dumbledore, he was dressed in a set of light blue robes and his twinkling blue eyes were locked on the wand that was seemingly pointed at his chest. He didn't make a move but calmly regarded Harry with a kindly smile and waited expectantly.

"Harry put your wand down, it's Dumbledore!" Tonks was watching the scene with growing annoyance but Harry still kept the wand trained on the aging headmaster.

"What did I do once we were transported into your office after Sirius died?" Dumbledore seemed to understand where this was going.

"You proceeded to destroy a number of items in my office as an outlet for your anger." Harry knew this was Dumbledore, he doubted that anyone could pull off that insanely annoying twinkling but for good measure he motioned toward his arm.

"Roll up the sleeve." Tonks let out an outraged sigh but Dumbledore calmly did what Harry asked of him, he rolled up both of his sleeves.

"How long till the rest of the Order is here?" The question was directed at Dumbledore as if nothing strange had happened, Dumbledore regarded Harry carefully before answering.

"Seeing as Remus has activated the emergency signal, it shall be no more then ten minutes before everyone is ready to hear your news." Harry nodded in satisfaction and quickly downed the rest of his amber colored whisky, the motion drew a strict look from Dumbledore that Harry met with a cold one of his own.

"By the way Dumbledore, don't try the Legilimency tricks on me or I promise there will be conflict." His tone was casual but he drew an arched eyebrow from Dumbledore.

"Harry I only perform Legilimency when I have permission or when it's desperately needed." This statement drew a snort from Harry who chuckled softly to himself.

"You forgot to mention, that you use it on anyone who you suspect by be a threat to the "greater good"." Dumbledore's face revealed nothing but Harry could sense a growing uneasiness in the old man.

Yet before they could respond anymore, the door opened to reveal the readily assembled Order members. At the lead was a menacing looking Severus Snape, he looked more haggard then usual and his eyes easily narrowed on Harry. Harry didn't even bother to acknowledge his existence as he quietly walked to the door and set it shut.

He took out his wand and began muttering in low tones as he deftly twirled it, there was a soft blue glow and then another yellowish one before Harry turned around to the assembled group. When it hit him that this was the entire assembled order and no one else, he felt a deep sense of dread crawl up his spine.

"I've summoned you here tonight for a very good reason, I've recently come into a set of information that leads me to believe that Voldemort is intending to launch a series of strikes against a number of cities in approximately two months." The outcome was much as he expected, most of the Order members looked around in confusion and Dumbledore was regarding Harry with a calculating look.

"Potter you sent out an emergency signal just so you could waste our time!" Snape as expected looked murderous and his gaze was directed at Harry.

"Snape I will tell you one time, I've not got the time to hold your hand and so either you will sit down and shut up or I shall sit you down." His tone was cool but the threat was clearly there, as expected Snape stood ready to continue his overly long rant.

**"_Stuvis." _**A jet of blue light hit Snape directly in the chest, stunned silence seemed to reign as everyone looked at Snape expectantly. Snape seemed unaffected as he flexed his limbs quickly, he then regarded Harry with a sneer and opened his mouth to say something.

His body jerked violently, his eyes rolled back in pain as he convulsed for a few seconds.

"Snape, that spell will last as long as I will it, if you try to speak you will receive a direct shock to your nervosas system and if you speak for more then ten seconds, you will become a gibbering vegetable." Harry was disappointed that Snape did not seem willing to test the limits of the spell, he was looking at Harry with murder in his eyes and making furious hand motions to Dumbledore.

"Harry, this is not appropriate, you will release Professor Snape immediately." Dumbledore's tone was sharp and cracked like a whip. The twinkle was gone from his pale blue eyes and with replaced with an ice cold fury, power was emanating off him in waves and Harry could feel the hair on his neck stand on end.

"No professor, I've got no time to trade insults and jibes with Snape and if you want this information you'll be silent and let me get on with it." Dumbledore was furious but he was not stupid, he reluctantly nodded his head and motioned for Snape to be quiet.

"My contacts inside Voldemort's forces have informed that he has been planning assaults on a number of major cities across the western hemisphere and northern Africa." Harry ignored the others reactions as he watched Dumbledore, the old man was solid as stone and revealed nothing of the inner working of his thoughts.

"Harry, may we ask questions to help clarify for your information?" Harry didn't miss the dig that Dumbledore had put in there but he nodded anyway.

"Your contacts inside Voldemorts forces are?" Harry shook his firmly, he let his gaze rest on Snape.

"They remain my contacts because I promise them anonymity, and I don't trust the Order to guard their identity." Dumbledore remained impassive as a number other Order members made their anger known through flashing eyes and furious expressions.

"How are we to trust the validity of their information if you refuse to reveal their names?" Harry arched an eyebrow, with a lazed expression he gestured his head toward Snape.

"You trust your deatheater, why not mine?" This did provoke a reaction, Dumbledore's eyes flashed with distinct anger and Snape was on the ground with convulsions as he tried to recover from his attempt at speech.

"Professor Snape, has proven his loyalty to the Order Harry." Harry scrutinized Snape and his eyes were filled with condescending anger.

"He's not proven himself to me, and there are other members of the Order whom I don't trust." His gaze was fixed firmly on Dumbledore as he uttered this statement, an uncomfortable silence settled on the room.

"Do you know the specifics of the raids?" Harry turned to Kingsley whose face was mask of steely determination.

"Kingsley, these are not just some minor raids where the deatheaters get themselves off by torturing some muggles." His choice of words seemed to leave Molly Weasely aghast and scandalized.

"Your all going to have to accept that Voldemort has blinded you, he has played you all like fiddles and kept your eyes off the real prize." Dumbledore face seemed to be taking a grimmer look as he waited for Harry to explain.

"Voldemorts been amassing armies people, trolls, vampires, giants, dementors, rebellious merefolk and hundreds upon hundreds of witches and wizards who either share his ideology or have been broken by severe mental torture and turned into fanatics." Dumbledore's expression was the grimmest Harry had ever seen and yet there was steel in those aged light blue eyes.

"Despite your obvious distain for us Harry, the Order has been keeping tabs on all the top members of Voldemorts inner circle." Harry nodded along in agreement.

"Exactly, you've only focused on them and completely missed the fact that while Voldemort used one hand to keep you blind he used the other to amass his forces." Harry knew Dumbledore was thinking furiously, the old man would soon be working out the subtle hints that should have warned them the first time.

"There have been spans of weeks where they disappeared didn't they, you've got some minor reports of weird movements by dark creatures haven't you?" Dumbledore turned his gaze back to Harry and nodded quietly.

"Well now you know, you've been played for fools and in two months Voldemort intendeds for us to reap the whirlwind." Harry could see the disbelieving and stunned looks that littered the Order, they looked demoralized, as if all the fight had just been beaten out of them.

"Now that you've realized what complete fools you've been, it's time for us to begin preparing." This seemed to kick start everyone, a dozen ideas were blurted out in all one inaudible noise. Dumbledore motioned for calm and then regarded Harry with a calculating look.

"Harry I've got the feeling you've no intention of returning to your relatives despite my pleas." Harry was rather a stunned for a moment, he'd expected a more fierce debate then this.

"Your correct Dumbledore, I'm going Surry to arrange to a defense against Voldemorts attack there." This brought a few outraged gasps and a snort of amusement from Snape.

"Harry while I appreciate this rather profound piece of information but you can't honestly expect us to allow you to gallivanting off?" Harry felt his own ire begin to rise, he slowly stood up with an aura of barely contained fury, a fierce wave of magical energy began swirling around him to compliment his growing rage.

"I gave you this information as a curtsy Dumbledore, I'm not your son nor your family and so I don't give a damn about your thoughts on me gallivanting around." Dumbledore slowly stood, an aura of indefinable was radiating off him in waves and when it clashed with Harry's own magical aura, it created a feeling heightened magic in the room so much it was almost palpable.

"While I admit you may have pointed out our error, your own actions lead me to believe that you don't fully grasp what is about to happen." The arrogance of the statement washed over Harry like a tide of venom, he felt a wave of murderous rage toward Dumbledore and it had nothing to do with Voldemort.

"Watch your tongue old man, I'm not going to be the pawn piece that you move around anymore." In his peripheral vision Harry could see Tonks and Kingsley's hands moving toward their wands. Dumbledore seemed to notice to, and his gaze met Harry's for a millisecond before all hell broke loose.

Harry's draw was the fastest but just barely, he had to dive avoiding a long arcing golden beam from Dumbledore. He responded by twirling his wand in a series of invisible strikes that sliced the beam into pieces. Jets of red light flew around Harry's head as he twisted to avoid the stunning spells that seemed to be running rampant.

"**_Twirla Dorox."_** A violent gust of wind caught Tonks square in the chest, she was lifted from the ground and slammed back into the wall with an audible crack. Dumbledore was moving twirling his wand he animated a number of nearby chairs that seemed to take on a life of their own and they made a beeline for Harry.

"**_Twirla, Twirla, Twirla."_** Violent gust of winds kept the animating chairs at bay but just barely, Kingsley who had positioned himself in front of Tonks fired a violent series of cutting hexes. Harry was preoccupied with keeping the ever increasing amount of animated objects at bay and winced as a dozen gashes opened up on his face and arm.

"**_Twirla Dorox Multipuo_**." Harry whipped his wand in an arc as violent gust of winds caught the moving chairs and couches sending them toward the wall with audible sounds of wood crashing and metal breaking. Dumbledore didn't seem to miss a beat as a long wisp of silvery flame extended from his wand toward Harry.

With a furious movement of his wand Harry sliced the wisp of flame into smaller pieces which vanished, he barely had time to fire off a rather nasty boil hex as Kingsley before he was once again forced to counter the barrage of spells Dumbledore was hurling at him.

"**_Sephra Zortom_**." A black spider web flew from the tip of Snape's wand and wrapped itself around Harry's legs, his screams were laced with intense swearing as the web seemed to burn through his legs like acid. Harry's wand twirled in a series of movements and he dispelled the web.

"**_Koden_**." There was a loud crack and a then a violent bolt of white lightening flew out from the tip of Harry's wand and slammed directly into Snape's chest, the greasy haired potions master was lifted from the floor and slammed against the wall with a violent smash.

His robes had been scorched open to reveal the charred black skin that was once his chest, the burns looked severe and the smell of burnt flesh seemed to waft through the room as everyone stopped to watch for the tell tale sign he was still breathing.

A preverbal sigh seemed to be let out as his chest began to fall and rise in a steady breathing motion, other Order members rushed to his side and the magical duel that had been taking place only a few seconds ago was seemingly forgotten. Dumbledore quickly allowed to Snape's side and he began poking the fallen potions master and muttering to himself.

Harry quietly stepped away from the group and began to assess his own wounds, he had been in far worse shape before but he was still in a lot of pain. He quietly began casting a series of healing spells on his wounds, he had never gotten to good with healing magic.

He had only reached far enough where he could bind his wounds and numb the pain until he could hobble back to a proper healer, it had always been one of his major weaknesses. When he finally bound his wounds and numbed the pain, he looked up to see Dumbledore by the fireplace and sending Snape most likely to Madam Pomfrey.

With the greasy potions professor finally dispatched, the Order members turned to Harry and awaited to see if the battle would resume or not. Dumbledore met Harry's gaze and he could see a sense of sorrow and disappointment reflected in those ancient blue eyes.

"Harry, I would never have suspected you of using such dangerous magic on another human being." If it was meant as a rebuke then Harry didn't seem to notice.

"You guy's drew first and for reference it was Snape who started throwing out the dangerous magic first." Dumbledore's eyes flicked to his leg and then back to Harry.

"Be that as it may, do you really wish to continue these useless duel?' Harry shifted weight from his damaged leg and then regarded Dumbledore and the rest of the Order.

"I've told you Dumbledore, I can protect myself and I've got no time to sit here and debate with you what I can and can't do." Dumbledore seemed to weigh under Harry's response, maybe he was hoping he wouldn't be so ready to pick up where they left off.

"Harry your asking to me to allow you to go off and put yourself in unimaginable danger, what do you expect me to do?" The burden was clearly weighing on him and Harry for a few seconds felt a spark of pity, Dumbledore was not his true enemy but he couldn't allow his sympathy for Dumbledore to cloud his decisions.

"I'm asking you to trust me like I once trusted you." The words seemed to make Dumbledore's eyes even get gloomier, before he let out a long sigh.

"If you are so bent on going out there and jumping head first into something you know nothing about, I ask you allow a member of the Order to accompany you." Harry felt a flash of irritation at this thought, he didn't need one of the Order members telling Dumbledore everyone of his moves.

"I'll agree under the assumption that you will share intelligence fairly." Dumbledore didn't even bother to wait before he nodded. They both knew it was a lie, Dumbledore would censor every piece of information he would give Harry but it would suffice enough for the Order members.

Harry had a feeling he would be working out his own private deal with Dumbledore soon, he knew that the majority of the Order was against him being put in any type of danger. Dumbledore at least had to appear to still be in control of Harry.

"Then I suggest you take Remus along, I think that you two would work well together." Which really means he thinks the friendly werewolf could some how sway Harry from what Dumbledore perceived as the actions of a rebellious youth.

"I shall also need you to relinquish the control of my families estate." Dumbledore studied Harry carefully before responding.

"I was entrusted by your parents to wait until you were of proper age before granting you access to your inheritance." Harry resisted the urge to curse the stoic headmaster out.

"I happen to know that as the heir to the Black Estate and proper owner of this house, I could expel you all from here with little trouble." Dumbledore remained impassive but he knew the old man was wondering where the hell he had gotten his information from. In the past, that information had been closely guarded for fear of "traumatizing" poor Harry even more.

"You would impede our war effort and place everyone in jeopardy out of spite?" Harry had to give the old man his due, a master orator he was and he could turn an entire conversation into an ethical debate.

"Yes, I've told you Dumbledore that I have no time to simply go back and forth with you." Dumbledore didn't appear to be thrilled with the way this conversation was going, despite Harry's unnatural advantage over Dumbledore, he still felt a sense of vindication at for once coming out on top of these little chats.

"Very well Harry, I shall turn over control to you." Harry nodded his thanks and stood up ready to go.

"I truly hope you do know what you are doing Harry." Harry found that quite odd, because he was wondering the same thing to himself.


End file.
